the book of sercets
by fate in the star
Summary: Will: Kat and Kalin son finds out he can read his mother book that she had gotten a long time ago. that she her self can't read. then the danger starts can Will and his friends be able to stop what come or will a old enemy find his way back.
1. Chapter 1

**Fate in the star: hey people welcome to my lovely squeal of my two stories, Meeting Kat, and You don't remember me. But this is not about Kat and Kalin this is about their son William but I go by his nickname Will, and his friends. If you haven't read the two stories named that alright I give you a load down next chap on thing you should know to make this story make scents. And yes I deiced to make a another story, but I will continue if you are reading animal spirit boys, and flowing soon after it squeal that I haven't name yet. So without further waiting I give you the prolonged.**

**I don't own anything that is yugioh 5d's but I do own the plot and the oc's**

**Prologue : the book of secrets**

Kat Kessler woke up with a suddenly in the middle of the night. She looked over to find that her husband Kalin was still asleep. Moving slowly as to not wake him she got out of bed and went to her dresses and pulled out a leather book and slowly left the room. She went down stair and sat down in a chair and opens the book. She stared at it and turned the pages of the item she got long ago. A voice knocked her out of her thoughts.

"Kat sweet heart what are you doing up so late?" she looked up to meet a pair of golden green eyes that belong to a man with long blue hair standing in door way of the living room.

"Nothing Kalin just couldn't sleep?" she tried to smile but it was weak.

"I know you better than that." He stated as he came closer to her and closed the book she held in her hands. "The book Luke gave you, that was your mothers.?" He asked her but he already knew the answers.

" yes" she whispered. She was upset and slightly word

"Kat what wrong?" Kalin knelt down beside his wife.

"Kalin I think something bad going to happen and it might all have to do with this book and William." She spoke her worries.

"Darling I know, that what you're fear is, but stressing over this book is not going to help you, you can't read it. And William is strong no matter what he faces because he _our_ son." He stated smiling at her he picked her up bridle style and cared her back to bed. He laid her down and kissed her forehead.

"And don't forget my lovely kitty you have to meet with William principle tomorrow." Kalin teased.

"Yeah because your son got into a fight." She stated as she was drifting into sleep. He chuckled.

"He got your stubbornness darling." He whispered and kissed her cheek one more time before he too went back to sleep.

**Fate in the star: yeah sorry it short but that what I wanted to start off with next chap you will meet Will and see what he got in a fight with and all that. But please review and tell me what you all think. But no Flames. **

**lovez**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fate in the star: hey people alright time for explain for those who don't know who some people are or those who need a refresher. So **

**KAT: is Will mother and my oc's but she not the mane in this story (this time) she does show up and is there but not the main subject. She has long brown hair ( because she grew older) and green with some blue and copper speck eye's ( the same as her son.) also she can manipulate people aura but she doesn't use her powers.**

**The Book: that was mentioned last chap is a big part of the story and was not mentioned in tell about the last one or two chaps of you don't remember me. It was Kat mother book that was give to Kat a couple of years later after her mother passing. And Kat can't read what is written in the book. ( remember that it important.)**

**Luke: he was mentioned in the prolong he was in you don't remember me and was an old friends of Kat mother he was the one that gave her the book at the end of the story. He might or might not show up in this story from time to time. But he was mentioned.**

**Last but not least I am new to have a main guy as my Centerport so if you're a guy and are reading this as this is not how a guy should act I'm sorry I am a girl and I do not understand how guys think. But on the bright side I do love a challenge. I OWN NOTHING OR YUGIOH 5'D BUT I DO OWN MY OC'S AND THE PLOT.**

**Will pov.**

I groaned as I hit off the annoying alarm clock. And it stumbled to the ground with a clunk. I got up and got ready for school. I wore the traditional blue blazer white shirt underneath and black pants with a red tie that I did not tie I just let it hang lose around my neck. My long ice blue hair muck like my father's was strait down, my eyes were my mother a mix color of green, blue and copper specks. I grape my deck, duel disk and my pack and went down stair. There sat my Father looking at the paper and my mother putting a plate of food on the table for me.

"We'll look who finally decide to come down stairs.?" My father teased.

"Yeah, hi dad, Moring." I stated I was not in the mood I had detention after school for fight and my mom was going to have to talk to the principle and that was never good.

"Will tie you tie you look a mess." My mother stated setting down and drinking her cup of coffee.

"Mom it looks fine." I stated trying to end it there. my father looked at me I wasn't supposed to argue with mom but I really didn't care at this moment.

"Kat the boy dose have a point it not like he need his mother to dress him, he is 15 teen." I was shock my father always side with my mother the room was silent as they both stared at each other. Having that really weird parent's silent convection thing. As I sat down to eat my food. But I had to open my mouth.

"Did you two get in a fight or something?" I ask and both of my parents looked at me.

"No dear way?" my mother asked me.

"Well usually dad side with you and now you two are doing the silent eye talking thing that somehow all parents do." I state tacking a bite out of my toast. My father started laughing

"No Will we are fine it just you mother need to stop worrying about you and let you be you, because you are growing up." He stated and ended with a sip of his coffee "Will your going to be late for school." He said this causally, as he went back to reading his new paper. I scramble to eat the rest of my food. Mumbling sarcastically

"thanks for the concern." and ran out the door hearing my mother yell to me.

"I see you after school!"

"_how could I forget."_

**Fate in the star: hey sorry for another short chap the next one will be longer I promise I just need name for his friends. I still working that all out, and I haven't realized how hard it is to write in guys pov. When he my oc's. but anyway please review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fate in the star: hope you all are doing well. sorry for the late update. But enjoy the chap! Will if you please.**

**WILL: Fine I'll help you.**

**Fate in the star: thank you.**

**WILL: Fate in the star does not own yugioh 5'ds but she dose own the plot and the oc's so on with the story.**

I races off and made it to the class room. I sat down next to my Best Friend Anna Mae Fudo she had long black hair with a red tint to it with one highlight of blond that went over one of her two combat blue eyes.

"See you made it on time." She giggled at me

"Yeah well?" I just smiled at her.

"Hey Cameron looked who showed up." A blond hair and amethyst eyes boys smirked behind me. I turned around and faced my best buddies Cameron Hogan and Nick Atlas. Cameron had orange hair with gray eyes.

"Hey you two are in the same amount of trouble as I am." I shot back.

"Boys' I heard Anna rolled her eyes at me and the other two were playing around until Anna Mae hit me in the gut.

"What" I hissed but notices class was about to start.

"Thanks" I smiled

"Welcome" she mouthed at me.

The day went by slowly I mean agonizingly slowly.

"Will this dam day ever end!" I slammed down my lunch tray on the table. Everyone looked at me.

"Hey Will are you ok?" Cameron asked

"What do you think!" I hissed

"Come on we all are in trouble." Anna Mae tried to Culm me down.

"You're not the one that started the fight Anna." I told her.

"NO! but we are all in this." she told me her blue eyes should that she was done talking about this.

"Fine" I gave in

"So who's Parents coming my dad is." Cameron asked trying to keep the table talking.

"Same my dad coming too." Anna stated

"Mine too he won't let my mom come." Nick added

"My mom." I told them.

"Why not your dad?" Cameron just had to ask that.

"I don't know? when I told them my mom said she will come. I look at my dad and he'd shrugged and said alright that fine and that was that." I explained.

"Is that why you upset you don't want your mom to find out you fighting in school?" Anna nailed it.

"Yeah you know, I don't want to let her down." We finished eating out lunch in silent's until the bell rang.

"_Please let this day end soon."_

**Fate in the star: sorry for the short chap.**

**Will: is this day ever going to end.**

**Fate in the star: nope this day not going to end until next chap sorry Will. So any way review please!**

**LOVEZ**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fate in the star: Hello people here is the next chap. Will**

**WILL: Fate in the star does not own yugioh 5d's but she dose own the oc's and the plot.**

**Outside Vise Principal offices.**

We sat outside the vise Principal offices waiting for are parents to show up.

"Where are your parents?" At the Vices Principal asked.

"They should be here any minute." Anna told him.

Our parents walked in to the room shortly after Anna spoke. I thought the Vise Principal glared at my mother. We didn't speak as we were lead in to the offices.

"You all are here because your trouble maker kids started a fight on school ground." He began. I cringed but my mother put his hand on my shoulder and I straighten up. Everyone else parents were behind them all not saying a word.

"Fighting is not tolerated here. I will not stand for it they know the rules!" he yelled. " I hear by ex.." he began.

"Just who started the fight?" Anna father Yusei asked.

"The trouble maker William Kessler." He pointed at me. I wanted to shrink but my mom tight on my shoulder.

"And no wonder with his troublemaker, unbehaved, careless women his mother is." he spat. I was about to come unglued no one insults my mother. But her grip harden yet again making me unable to move. It looked like Yusei, Jack, and Crow shot him all death glares.

"Heitmann you never change do you. I yelled at you our first day in your class because you jump to conclusions and you still do." My mother commented. Letting go of me and stepping faces to faces with the Vise Principal.

My friends looked at me then to their fathers who all were smirking I thought I heard Cameron father Crow say.

"Now he's in for it."

"Kathryn Rode or now it Kessler. but you will always be that trouble maker that walk in my Class and so will you Son." He spat.

"Alright I hear enough we didn't come to squabble did we? NO we talking about the fight are kid got into." My mother reasoned.

"Fine your kids aren't allowed…." He started.

"Hold it." My mom cut him off.

"I personnel want to know what happen. What about you?" she turned to look at my friend fathers.

"Yes Kat right." Yusei stated

"Yep that should be way were here." Crow agreed.

Jack, Nick father just nodded his head and glared at the Vise Principal.

"Very well." Heitmann grumbled. "Will one of you explain?" He motioned to us kids.

We all looked at each other not really wanting to explain. I looked at Anna and she motioned me to explain I sighed.

"Well I began" all eyes were on me.

"Some kid was talking smack about us I told him to stop a couple of times when he didn't I punch him. His buddies got mad and jump me that when everyone else joined. So if anyone should be punished it should be me not anyone else." I told the Vise Principal.

"See he admitted to starting the fight." The Vise Principal yelled. But before anyone of the adults could say anymore there was a knock on the door and a woman walked in.

"Sorry to interrupt sir but we need you for a minute." She ask

"very well." Heitmann answered and left the room. I didn't like the silent's in the room finally someone spoke.

"Will?" it was my mom.

"_Shit!"_

"Yes" I answer not wanting to look at her.

"How many times?"

"_here it comes"_

"Did you tell the kids to stop?" she asked.

"I'm.. Sorr… Wait what!" I was in shock.

"How many time did you tell the kids to stop?" she repeated.

"Well about 3 times." I told her.

"Hummm?" was her replay.

"Kat what are you going to do?" the other parents asked in a tone as in don't do anything stupid.

"Nothing my father hadn't done for Me." they nod in understanding what my mother was getting at. But someone had to open their mouth.

"ok I'm confused?" Cameron spoke.

"Let just day Kat's going to get you all out of being suspension, she has an act for it." Crow explained.

"Well I do have something but you kids still are going to be in trouble but that the only solutions." My mom stated to all of us.

Heitmann walked back into the room

"Now we were at suspe.." he began

"Vise Principal Hightmen I thing suspension is a little too much. I mean my son gave those kids a fair worrying and provoked the incident. By the way what happened to those kids?" she asked.

"There serving in after school detention.' He stated very wary of my mother.

"Good, what about in school detention for a week." She stated I about flip but I held my tong.

"they still learn for what they did without taking them out for school." She proved her point.

"I agree, I rather have my daughter in school then out." Yusei commented.

"Yes keeping Cameron in school in a way is a lot better then out of it." Crow added.

I could see he thought about their words.

"Very well in school detention for a week. Thank you for your rime you all may go." He sounded defeated.

After that we said our goodbye's and I got in the car with my mom. As she drove I was mad at her. How could she my mom agree with him!" and she didn't like him he insulted her he and yet she back stabs me.

"Will" I heard her call I ignored her.

"Will" she called again with more focus I just glared at her.

"William Ray Kessler." She stated with more authority.

"WHAT!" I snap she sighed.

"I know you're mad at me honestly I do. But there was no.." she try to explain I didn't want to hear it.

"No you don't understand you will never understand, you just hate me!" she pulled dup to the house as I was done yelling I ran out of the car and into the house past my confused looking father up to my room slamming the door.

**Fate in the star: so there you have it. Sorry it took so long to post. Oh Yes Kat got in trouble a lot when she was in school for good reasons I had a one shot for it but I didn't like it so it didn't get posted but I wanted to let you all know. So please Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fate in the star: hey! Here is another chap. **

**WILL: Fate in the star does not own Yugioh 5d's but she dose own the plot and the oc's now on with the story.**

**Fate in the star: thank you. Oh by the way this chap is in Kat's pov.**

I was in shock

"He thinks I hate him?" I slowly got out of the car tears in my eyes. Kalin was already walking out and looking at me he wanted to know what happen. But stop and pulled me into a hug.

"Kat sweetheart what happened Will blazed past me in a huff. And you are on the verge of tears." He calmly stated.

"He hates me." I mumbled to him in his chest. I heard him sigh and pulled me to the living room.

"Kat I'm sure your son dose not hate you. Now explain what happened." he was trying to be gently.

I explained to him what happened in the Vise Principles offices and what transpired after that.

"He's mad at you for that! Didn't you spend 2 weeks, in school dentations for starting a fight?" I nodded.

"What am I going to do with that boy?" Kalin stated getting frustrated and pulling at his hair.

"Kalin this is why I didn't let you go." I commented crossing my arms.

"Yeah your right I would of socked Heitmann anyway." He chuckled.

"So what are we going to do?" I ask him.

"I'll go talk to him." He got up form were he sat.

"Kalin." I sound more like I was pleading "Don't yell." He nodded and left.

I watch as my husband walked away and up the stairs to my son room. I sighed again and got up and went to start dinner as I moved I walk past my mother journal that sat on the table I stop and picked it up. I had an urged to give it to Will. I flip it open and scanned the pages ones more not wanting to put it down.

**Fate in the star: yeah sorry it a short chap but I just want this chap to be all about Kat so please Review I like to hear from all of you.**

lovez


	6. Chapter 6

**Fate in the star: sorry for the short chap but I'm trying a new thing were all different pov change is one chap. So that why. But hope you all like it.**

**Will: Fate in the star does not own yugioh 5d's in any way she owns the plot and the oc's now on to the story.**

**Will pov**

I sat in my room I know I shouldn't have spoken that way to my mother. I heard a knock on the door.

"Go away!" I yelled.

"Will it your father." I heard my father say to me.

"Fine." I mumbled he walked into the room and sat down on the bed beside me.

"Your mother told me what happened." I rolled my eyes at this

"OF course she did." I hissed, my father glared at me.

"You know you shouldn't be mad at her." He commented I could hear he was still mad at me for my previous outburst.

"Why?" my voices was still hard.

"Well one your mother did you a favorer a graces one." He stops and looked at me.

"How?" I asked him.

"Well when I was dating your mother she started a fight at school. And the same thing happened but instead of her father swing one week she got about 2 weeks." I was shook I just started at my father.

"Will you are more like your mother they you know you have her stubbornness her act of getting into trouble." He chuckle the last part.

"And to top off that you can throw a great tantrum." He teased me as he pushed my shoulder a little.

"Is there a point to this any time soon?" I looked to my father.

"Yep, your mother help you if I was there you would have gotten into more trouble." He ruffled my hair.

"So in other words go apologize to mom or else." I stated.

"Yep or do you want me to start yelling." I saw the mischievousness in his eyes.

"Nope you win dad." I put my hand up in defected.

"Thought so." He smirked. There was a knock on the door. My and I looked up.

"Hey" my mom said as she walked in my room I stood up and hug her.

"Mom I'm sorry I shouldn't have…." she wraps her arms around me.

"Will it alright." After we were done my dad was standing up and smiling at us.

"Well I see my work here is done." As he was going to walk out of my room but mom grabbed his arm.

"Nope your family you are being apart of family hugs." She teased pushing me and pulling dad in to a hug.

"MY boys." I heard my mother said or more like giggled, After laughter an d struggling got get out of my parents embrace we all broke abort.

"Oh there was a reason for me to come in here." My mom commented she handed a book to me.

"I want you to have this it belong to my mother, and now I think it should belong to you." She stated I took the old looking book, I flip throw it and strange writing filled every page.

"What is written?" I asked taking my eyes off the book and on hers.

"I don't know Will, but be safe and careful with it." She spoke the last half as a warring.

"I will thanks mom." Wrapping her in another hug. She smiled and walked out of the room.

"Dinner will be ready in about an hour." She yelled down the hall. I didn't notice that my dad was still in the room. Looking at the doorway to me then he took a quick glances at the book. His expressions worried me.

"Dad what's wrong?" I asked

"Nothing Will, it just." He paused. "Nothing just be careful and stay safe." He stated and also left the room I was confused.

"Am I missing something?" I ask more to myself sense no one else was in the room.

**Fate in the star: there you have it please tell me what you think because I can't read minds. Please and thank you. REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Fate in the star: sorry the short chap. Hope you like it. It's all in kat pov.**

I was in the kitchen working on dinner as I heard Kalin come it,

"Kat." his voice was hard.

"Kalin I know." Was all I could say I know he was mad I gave Will that book but it done now.

"Know What! Your were the one with the nightmares, and worried about Will and you know something going to go wrong and still you give him that book!" he tried to keep his voices low but I knew he was anger with me.

"Alright a fight with a principal, my son now my husband I'm doing well today." My hard sarcasms didn't faze him he just glared at me I sighed and walked over to him and gave him a hug but he didn't return it.

"Kalin." I whispered in his ear. "I know but something told me to give him that book. It belong to him I know it. I'm sure everything going to be fine it like you said last night he is our son." I had finished and was about to release him from my hug as his arm came and held me impales.

"Your right Kat sorry, I got mad." He whispered to me.

"IT alright I know it a hard to take in I debated with myself before I went up the stairs." I stated.

"Honey?" Kalin smiled at me.

"What?" I asked

"Dinner burning." He stated like it was no big deal.

"Shit!" I was out of his arm to the stove realizing nothing was burning I turned around and Kalin was out of the room.

"KALIN!" I yelled I heard a laugh form the leaving room I heard someone come in on the other side of the kitchens

"Mom?" I turned around to see Will.

"Yes" I took a couple of deep breaths.

"Well um Anna Mae called to see if I could come over tomorrow." I looked at him and blinked.

"Yes you can go but only if you go torment your father."

"Aaaa Alright." He wasn't too sure and left to go find Kalin.

"Good teach him a lessons." I huffed and I turned back to making dinner.

**Fate in the star: I hope you like it. And please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Fate in the star: Hey sorry for the late update but you know things happen so without further blabbing from me. I own NOTHING but the plot and the oc's and what I mean in I own NOTHING is I don't own Yugioh 5d's sad to say I know.**

I walked home with ,after are in school detention with Anna Mae and the others. We enter the Fudo house hold and sat in Anna room.

"So what all this about?" Nick ask in a not to thrilled voice.

"This" I stated as I pulled out the leather journal my mother gave me the night before.

"It a book Will." Cameron obvious stated. Putting his hand on my shoulder in which I surged off.

"Thank you captain obvious." Anna rolled her eyes.

"This book belong to my grandmother." I told them. They looked shocked.

"Wait! That book your mother has that she has sent forever." Cameron gasped

"Yes." I confirmed my friend and everyone knew about the book because at some point over the years she hardly parted with it. Which is what shocked me, when she gave it to me.

"Why did she give it to you ?" Anna asked.

"I have no clue but all she said is that she thought it belong to me and I should have it and be very careful." I explained.

"And the reason were here is Why?" Nick snap showing that he got his father impatiens.

"Well also when she lefted my father was still in the room looking shocked took a double take then said be very careful and lefted the room. But that not all I overheard my parents fighting afterwards in the kitchen and my mother thinks something going to happen to me because of this book but had no chose but to give it to me and my father was mad at her for giving me that book but calmed down saying I will make it through what it was." I finally took a breath and my friends faces look at me.

"So in other words Will your doomed." Cameron teased Anna smacked him.

"No! it means we need to figure out what this book is." she informed him.

**Fate in the star: sorry it short I need to work on that but anyway it up is it not. So please leave me a review thanks.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Fate in the star: sorry for the long wait but here the chap.**

**WILL: Fate in the star does not own Anything what so ever(Yugioh 5'ds) but she dose own the plot and the oc's now on with the story.**

After talking to my friends I walked home. My parents we're in the living room talking they looked up as I entered.

"Hey sweetie what up?" my mother smiled at me.

"Nothing just telling you I was home." I stated.

"How was Anna?" my father smirked.

"Good, so is Nick and Cameron." I confirmed my father assumed I had a thing for Anna Mae which I don't.

"Well that good." He stated again with a smirk, I left to my room and pulled out the book. I stared at the pages the words didn't make senses.

"Gibberish." I mumbled tossing the book a side.

"is it?" a voice asked I look around no one was in the room I know better than to answer a non existing voice.

"I'd asked is it?" it said again this time I open my door no one was there.

"Yes it is!" I slam the door and looked around the room again.

"Try again?" the voice asked.

"Why?" I asked it in an irritating voice.

"William Ray Kessler try again!" the voice new my name yep I'm going crazy, I told myself as I pulled the book back to me what I thought was gibberish was truing into words.

"I'm losing it!" I backed away from the book.

"No you're not, Just stubborn." The voice answered again.

"Who Are You!" I demanded.

"You father and you my son. Will are you alright?" I turned and look at my door there was my father looking at me, I was confused I didn't hear him come in.

"Yeah Dad I'm fine just I was." I continued think of anything and I was not going to tell him I was hearing voices.

"Was?" my father asked trying to make me get to the point.

"Writing out loud, a story project senses I'm in dentations and all. Just got carried away." I lied to him hoping he didn't see throw it.

"uha." He looked at me before he continued "Dinner ready." And with that he walked out.

"Be right there!" I called out to him I picked up the book and set it on my desk.

"It because I had a long day I'm not hearing things." I told myself and walked down for dinner.

"Are you sure?" the voice asked it made me stop in my tracks but soon I continued walking hoping if I ignored it, it will go away.

I didn't feel like eating my thoughts were restless jut think about that book.

"Will are you all right?" I heard my mother ask I ignored her to busy with my thoughts.

"William Ray Kessler do not ignore me." her voice made me snap back to realty her voice sounded just like the voice in my head but different somehow.

"Sorry mom just got lost in thought, what is it?" I apologies looking on my mother faces was a little pale she came over and put her hand on my forehead.

"No fever." She whispered.

"MOM! I'm not sick I'm just thinking that it." I told her I didn't want her fussing over me.

"About What?" it wasn't my mother but my dad that asked I didn't feel like telling them what happen but I wasn't about to straight up lie to them, I already did that. And I knew if I lie a seconded time and my mother found out she would kill me.

"Well about that book?" I stated truthfully I heard my father groan.

"William if you become obsessed with that thing like your mother I swear I'll ground you." He was serious but before I could reply my mother stood up.

"I was not obsessed with it." She demanded.

"Yes you were Kat!" he stood up to meet her. "And I don't want Will to be the same."

"So your saying it's my fault, About the book." She continued.

"Kat I'm not saying that it just…" My father was being backed in the corner.

"Just What Kalin." My mother asked I saw my father sighed he knew he could never win a fight against mom but before he could answer the phone rang.

"I'll …." But before I could finished my dad went and got it "No I'll get it." My mother just glared.

"He's got lucky." I could help but chuckled a little.

"What!" I heard my father yell on the phone me and my mom looked at each other then went to my father.

"No I was not. This is." We could hear my father voice and we reached him he glanced at my mother then handed it to her.

"Hello." My mother answer.

"What!" she also yelled I never seen my mother go paler

"Alright Luke you win next week fine." Was all she did and hang up.

"What up? Who's Luke, and What happening next week?" I wanted to know.

"Nothing." was my mother stated.

"Mom that was not nothing!" I told her and as soon as the words lefted my mouth I regretted them.

"William! This is not the time!" she yelled.

"Yes mom." But my voice was quite.

"Kat calm down let all finished eating dinner." My father intervened but shot me a glances.

I walked around my room after dinner the tensions was high during the whole thing.

"Who's Luke, Why did he call!" I asked myself I picked up the book.

"Mom what are you hiding?" I fingered the book and set it back down but my eyes linger on it.

"Do you want to find out?" the voice came back.

"Yes! But from you I don't know?" I told it.

"William you can trust me, and you need my help." The voice countered it was soothing almost like it knew what was going on.

"Depends, who are you?" I need to know.

"In time you'll find out."

"Great cryptic answers ,from a strange voice." I stated sarcastically.

"You got it." I could hear the smirk in the voice. But I know that for some reasons maybe because I'm so desperate or wanting to know that I'll trust this voice but it seemed familiar in a way.

"Alright voice you got a deal, I want to know. But two questions first what do you get out of this and also what do I call you when we have these little chats."

"I don't want anything out of helping you and you can call me Clara."

"Hummmmm alright Clara, we have a deal." I agreed but I wondered to myself what have I gotten myself into.

**Fate in the star: alright I realized that Luke is coming in this story to point out something I found out when I was reading you don't remember me is that Luke and Lukas are the same persons I change his name during that story and stayed with Luke through out so if you realized this and got confused I'm sorry but I'll change it in you don't remember me. he will be Luke from now on. **

**WILL: how you do that? **

**Fate in the star: I think it because I had simmer names when typing animal spirit boys and this at the same time and got confused and didn't notices until now. But anyway Will if you pleases.**

**Will: Fate in the star would like to thank you all that have reviewed so far. And ask if you would please review and tell her what you think and be nice. Anyway REVIEW!**

**lovez**


	10. Chapter 10

**Will: Fate in the star is really sorry for the late update, and sorry that she is unable to be here at this moment she busy packing so she can go visit family soon. And she hast to clean her room wail she at it because she is a disorganize persons.**

**Fate in the star: oh shut up *throws pillow at Will* **

**Will: Fate in the star does not own Yugioh 5d's in any way she dose on the plot and the oc's that it.**

"What you mother is hiding something!" Cameron screamed I tackled him and covered his mouth.

"Cameron you're my friend so I'll only tell you this ones, stay quite or I'll duck tape your mouth shut." He nod and I let him go.

"Alright, Will but still." He whispered, we were at Cameron house and hopefully Carmon mother or father didn't hear.

"I have to agree with Will because my father got a call from Will's father and.. it was a strange conversations." Anna Mae informed us.

"How strange?" Nick joined in are conversations.

Strange as in when I ask who Luke was my father said it was nothing." Anna sighed.

"Luke who's Luke?" Nick asked.

"I don't know!" I was frustrated "My parents won't tell me." I leaned back and sighed

"_You can tell them_" I groaned, Clara was back.

"Will what is it?" Anna notices my inward frustration.

"There something else." I was hesitant they motions me to continued "I started to hear a voice."

"WHAT!" They all yelled.

Raven Cameron's mother ran in the room.

"What the emergency, Cameron what did you do, who's need medical treatment." She stated looking at us.

"Mom why do you always assume that either I did something or someone needs medical treatment." Cameron asked his mother. She rolled her eyes at him

"Because knowing you father then you Cameron there will be nothing but trouble." She stated Cameron shrunk.

"She pegged you Cameron." Nick smirked Cameron gave him a death glare.

"Nothing wrong mom." Cameron whined.

"Alright call if you kids need anything." She was back to her perky self and with that Raven Hogan was gone.

"One of these day she'll come in here and one of us will need medical treatment." Anna teased.

"That for sure." I smiled.

"So what this about you hearing voices?" that's Anna Mae gets right to the point.

"Yeah Will that not good, you'll going crazy like your old man did." Nick stated.

"My father didn't go crazy. He.. that.. That not the point right now and no I'm, not becoming a dark signer, so relaxes the voice name is Clara and she'll help us with this book and what are parents are hiding." I explained.

"Clara?" Nick rose and eyebrows over his amethyst eyes.

"_You got a problem with that"_ I heard the voice stated and made Nick jump 10ft in the air.

"Ok Will not funny." Cameron gave a nerves laugh.

"_This is not a joke."_ Clara went again.

"Alright so why can we hear you now?" Anna asked.

"_Simple, because I'm letting you_." She clarified.

"Great now we're all going Crazy." Nick stated.

"_No one is going Crazy_!" Clara snap.

"Alright, Alright," Nick held his hand in defeated.

"So who's Luke, Clara?" I asked her.

"_He's someone who is going to help, trust him he is now the ruler of the docks of the dead_." Clara informed us.

"The docks of the dead what is that?" Cameron asked

"_It is where people who are dead or a waiting_ _death_."

"Alright." Cameron stated.

"_It's all in the book. Will you did bring it didn't you_." Clare asked.

"Yes I did." I pulled out the book. And turned the page and read form it.

"_The docks of the dead. Is where a person's is dead or a waiting death. A places if you are awaiting death can be rescued and come back alive_." I stop reading.

"Why you stop Will?" Nick asked.

"Simple I can't read no more it gibberish from that point on." I told them.

"_Yes you only aloud to read what you need to know at that point."_ Clara simplified for me.

"Great." I held sarcasms.

"Don't worry someone will explained everything too you kids in a couple of days until then be careful to you all. You'll meet him at the park with the fountain you'll know him when you see him." And with that she was gone.

"That was wired." Cameron broke the silent.

"And I think it only going to get weirder." I agreed.

It was next week and Clara hasn't spoken to me sects with my friends, and I haven't been able to read from the book to then what I have so far. There was a knock on the door. I went to open it there was a man standing there he had blond almost white hair with cold dark black eyes.

"Can I help you?" I ask the man

"Yes I'm looking for Kat Roads is she hear?" he asked looking around. He knew my mothers madden name.

"YES she here but scents she married it Kessler." I informed him.

"Oh yeah that right she married Kalin." He smiled

_He also knew my father alright who is the guy._

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"Oh sorry my name is Luke." He introduces, as he held his hand out for me to shake it.

**Will: she is still packing so please leave a review and tell her what you think. * yells in the back ground* and she also want me to informed you that she might not update wail she gone so she wish you all Happy holidays and see you all next year. So Please Review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Fate in the star: hello people here is a new chap for you all hope you all like.**

**Will: Fate in the star own nothing but the plot and the oc's**

Luke the mysterious Luke was standing in front of me as I shook his hand.

"Come on in." I motioned him in side, he nodded as he entered my mother came to the hall and gasped.

"Luke hello how are you." She asked.

"Good Kathryn you?" he asked with a smile.

"Fine." She answered nodded towards me " see you meet William." I notice she used my full first name.

"Yes I have a nice young man Kathryn." He looked at me.

"Are you staying for dinner Kalin won't be home till then." She informed him.

"Of course Kathryn I have other things to do this afternoon so I was just coming by to tell you I was in town so tonight _**Will**_ talk." For some strange reasons how he emphasised will like it was a hint for me.

"Alright Luke see you later." And with that Luke lefted and so did my mom I grabbed my phone and started dialing

"Anna! It me fountain today, Now ,call Nick I call Cameron." And with that I hung up on her before she utter and okay.

I did the same thing with Cameron and just as quick good bye to my mother. I was right Luke stood there wanting by the fountain. Everyone else demanded and explanations I pointed him out and the nodded in understanding.

"So that the mystery man?" Cameron asked

"Yep" I told him.

"So shouldn't we go talk to him?" Anna asked.

"Yep" I answer. And with that we approached the fountain.

"So Will you did get my hint." Luke voice was cheerful.

"Yep." Was all I could manage.

"Ah your friends must be Anna Mae Yusei and Aki daughter, Cameron Raven and Crow son, and Nick, Jack and Carly son." He pointed out.

"Yes" they nodded.

"So you know us but we don't have a clue on you." I told him.

"So your mother never told you about me." Luke smirked, What game was he playing at.

"So they didn't tell you about Daiki or the docks of the dead but you all know about the crimson dragon and that war how strange." He was implying something.

"What are you getting at?" Nick asked him.

"Do you wonder Will how you mother and Father Fell in love?" he asked me.

"They meet when my mother moved here and she went to school with Aki and Raven and she meet him throw them." I told him.

"True to a point but why did your mother move here?" he directed the question to me.

"I don't know." I answered truthfully.

"Because her mother died in a fire 3 years prier and she couldn't get over it so her father moved her here. But the fire was no ordinary fire." He explained.

"It wasn't ordinary? how that possible?" Cameron asked.

"Simply because you mother Will, survived that fire and was left lying in the ashes." Luke told me in the eye as we all gasped.

"What?" was all I could say.

"Let me guess this Daiki started this fire." Anna asked. Luke nodded.

"But it not the only thing he did, he almost killed your parents. When she moved her he made them all faces their fears and they all survived, then he made everyone forget Kat and almost killed her, but for some reasons Will your father Kalin remember her and saver her form the dock of the dead, and made Daiki steep down and I took over." He explains we were all lost for words.

"In other words kid there is another adventure that your parents haven't told you, but that adventure is coming back and will affect all of you. I know why Kat and the others didn't tell you because they want you to be normal kids. But the fact of the matter is that Kyle you are not normal and you know that. But also you are all in great danger Daiki is back and he not after Kat this time he after you Kyle you and your friends. I just hear to warn you there is nothing I can do to stop him. But you can." He stop I was shocked.

"How? Was all I asked everyone nodded.

"It all in the book of secrets and trust Clare she led you down the right way to go. And don't tell your parents know what I've told you because they don't need to know at this point. If things get bad I'll tell them but they shouldn't have hidden this all from you but you have to understand why they did." With that he was gone.

"We're in deep aren't we?" Cameron asked.

"What do you think?" Nick smacked him and they started fighting

"What do we do know Will?" Anna asked.

"We keep quiet and hopefully when we meet this Daiki we'll be ready for him." Was all I could say we said are good bye and agreed to keep are mouth shuts. As we went home I went home and heard voice that I recognized there were my parents and Luke's.

"So everything will be fine Kat." Luke told my mother and with that he got up and lefted nodded to me as he did.

My parented stood in the door way of the leavening room.

"Hey mom, Dad." I greeted.

"Hey Will dinner will be done soon." My mother stated more cheerful and was gone. My father looked at me.

"Something wrong dad?" I asked he glared at me so he was mad alright.

"Room now." Was all he said. I nodded and went to my room.

"What is it?" I asked trying to pretend it was no big deal.

"Well I saw the strangest thing today kid talking to a man they shouldn't even know by the fountain." He stated.

"Shit." I cursed.

"Shit is right boy. What did Luke tell you kids, because I figured he just lie to you mother and me and I let him." My father was mad.

"I'm not supposed to tell you." I told him he glared at me.

"_Will just tell him Kalin can know."_ Clara voice told me.

"Promise you won't tell mom about anything." I asked my father he nodded his head at me.

"You see dad Luke told us everything, everything about Daiki and about mom, the Fire, how you save her." I told him the shock in his faces told me that Luke told the truth.

"Why?" was all he asked. But I could only asked.

"Why did you keep it a secret form us?" we stood there in silent.

"WE didn't want you kid to know we want to protected you in case…" he stop.

"Daiki came back." I finished for him he nodded.

"Well dad he is and he not after mom any more he after us kid. And only we can stop him and were going to you just can't tell anyone."

"How are you going to do that?" I could tell he was calming down but still nerves. But I had my answers I pulled the book out and set it down on my desk.

"I can read it dad, I can read the book of secrets that how I'll beat him." Was all I need to say.

"Aright but Will please be careful, I don't want to lose the only son I got, understand." He told me.

"You won't." I promised him. And with that we heard my mother calling us for dinner.

**FATE in the star: REVIEW! LOVEZ**


	12. Chapter 12

**Fate in the star: sooo sorry for the late update I was stuck but thanks to one of my good friend on fan fictions I got motivated so thanks you STAR! and this chap is for you.**

**WILL: FATE in the star does not own anything what so ever that is yugioh 5d's but she dose own the oc's and the plot. **

As school came to a close and I started walking home but I was upset, I couldn't figure out any more of the book and I can't have mom find out. Dad promised to keep it a secret for now but hopefully Daiki wasn't going to try anything. Heck I don't even know what the guy looks like.

I was too lost in thought to realize that I ran into someone, I look up at a man with blood red hair and dark eyes looking down at me where I fell.

"Sorry Sir." I covered getting back up.

"No problem at all." his smiled freaked me out.

"Sure" was all I said before I started to back track and walk away but it wasn't fast enough.

"You know you have your mothers eyes." he called to me, I froze in place. A person I just met knows what my mother's eyes look like. I kept my back turned trying to see if he was playing a trick.

"Awww stubborn just like kitty Kat." he called again I didn't know what to do or make of this.

"Never thought she married Kalin though." he proved me wrong again. A knotted was caught in my throat as I slowly face the man again. His smile never faltered, I know who he was but I never thought I would meet him so soon.

"Daiki" I hissed

"So you have heard of me but not from your mother, oh no not from her but from Luke." He hit ever point but I found the courage I needed.

"What do you want!" I demanded he just stood there looking at me I continued "you gave your word to leave my mother and her family alone!" My father told me after he found out. He told me there story and the deal he made with Daiki.

"I know but I didn't think kitty Kat would have a son like you." He looked at me with wonder.

"Go to hell!" I told him he smiled only grew which scared me.

"Been there done that really nice places to visit." Daiki told me.

"Thanks for letting me know." I scoffed, we stared at each other.

"I'll make you a deal Will." Daiki stated after are staring contest was to no avail, I was about to deny but he held up his hand.

"Let me finished. You see I have these 4 jewels" he held them up one blue, red, green. And yellow. " I want you to find them with your friends through my world in a mouths' time. If you fail I get you, your mother, and your friends. Don't answers me now go talk it over with them. Meet me here at the next full moon. 3 days time then give me your answer.

"Why this deal what if I refused." I asked I didn't understand why he wanted to do all this.

"I like games plus I can't take you by forces but I can with others, your friends you don't want them to have a fatal accident do you?" he soft words sent shivers down my spine.

"And if I win your game." I resided my eyebrow

"Then I will bow out gracefully." He told me

"And what it to you to keep your word this time." I hissed he smiled faded.

"If kitty Kat didn't have a son like you and you didn't have that book I would have. But she did, you do, I can't pass this opportunity." And with that he was gone. But what did he mean a son like me and how did he know I had the book of secrets.

I got home and called my friends and told them what happened.

"That Creep he knows you will accept." Cameron told me.

"I know Clara already gave me that talk." I told him. I would have done it to keep them safe anyways even if they didn't want me to.

"That guy playing with you." Nick so kindly stated in his own way.

"Well, we just have to out play him then." Anna Mae added

"Anyway Will you said he knew about the book." She continued

"Yeah he did, it surprised me." I sighed this was too complicated.

"For a book with secrets it sure not a secret" We laugh at what Cameron said.

"Yeah, but I guess we are just going to have to deal with it." I told him, we planned to be ready to go by the next full moon. We would play his game. I was looking at the book when my dad walked in.

"Will?" I looked up.

"He dad what's up?" I got up, I already planned to tell him what was going on.

"Your mother said you wanted to see me right when I got home. What the matter?" my father wasn't too sure.

"Promised not to tell anyone." I told him he sighed.

"I'm getting to old for this.' I hear him mumbled, running a hand through his hair and sitting next to me. he'd look at me giving me my queue.

"I meet Daiki today." I felt my father eyes grew more intense on me but I never look at him.

"He gave me a choice play this game or something would happen to the others." I told him I looked at him and he nodded.

"You're going to play aren't you?" My father asked me but he already knew that answer.

"I haven't said yes yet, but we're going to, and we're going to win too." I told him he sighed

"I see." He voice still soft.

"Dad, he did tell me her would have kept his word with you if mom didn't have a son like me." I didn't add and that also having this book, he didn't need to know that much.

"I know your special Will don't forget that." then he got up.

"You're not going to tell me why or how are you?" I asked him he turned around a gave me a big smirk. smiled.

"I'm going to have to figure that out on my own aren't I?" I sighed.

"You would be right Will." And with that he lefted.

**WILL: and that it please tell fate in the star what you think by REVIEWING!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Fate in the star: Sorry for the long wait. Here the next chap. I don't own anything but the plot and the oc's but I do not own anything of yugioh 5'ds. **

3 days have pasted and it was the night I was going to give Daiki my answerer packing the book in my backpack hopefully our parents won't kill us when we got back. I claimed out my window so my mom wouldn't find out as I races to the meeting point. I saw that the others were already there. We stood in silent as we waited for Daiki to show his ugly mug.

"So you accepted." I couldn't see him but I knew he was there.

"Well how could I refuse." My words were like venom.

"Easy there Will." He stood in front of me in a blink of an eye.

"A month's time to find the jewels a mouths time to get back into your world, you all will be able to move freely without worrying about dying from staying too long, but if your there more than a mouth you will die, and if you die there your dead everyone got that. good now the time begins now." And with that he was gone.

"Wait! How we are supposed to get to your world?" Cameron called out.

"Cameron I think that the point we have to figure that out." Anna Mea added.

"Then it great that I know how." I smirked as I looked at their faces. And I knew I had to explain

"Dad found out and told me the story we're heading to the undergrounds of new Domino." I announced.

This place was creepy as we walk through the sewers like tunnels.

"Yeah Will I think you missed understood." Nick chastised.

"No wait there a tunnel." Anna pointed out; we ran to it and squeezed through the small opening as we entered in to a room that held a cell and a places seen in these old medieval moves.

"Alright I'm officially creeped out." Cameron mumbled

"Where is it?" as I paced through the room looking for what I wanted then I found it behind a tattered tapestry.

"Here it is!" I called to the others who all came to me. They eyed the hole.

"Will we can't fit in that!" Nick scoffed much like his father. I rolled my eyes we don't have time to argued.

"Oh shut up and follow." I snap and enter the tunnel the feeling was wired as I walked deeper and deeper it felt as if I just walked in to spider webs nested. And hopeful I didn't but it was too dark to tell. I soon saw a light up a head and when I reach it I was up on a mount side. I shrived as I wiped my arms and head to get rid of spider web but to my surprised there wasn't a sing one. Anna Mae soon followed as soon as she got out she did the same thing.

"Ugggg I hate spiders" as she came beside me.

"I don't think that was it, I think it the barrier of the two worlds." I told her. She shrugged her shoulders it really didn't matter anyways. We looked back at the tunnel, waiting for the other to come out. But soon Cameron emerged from the tunnel.

"Uggged" he stated as he swatted himself to get rid of the spider web feeling. As he was Nick came and did the same but in a stronger guy way. Then they stop to look at where they were at.

"I think the easy part over what do you guys think." I asked as them as we looked out in to the vast world of the dead or not so dead.

**Fate in the star: thank you all so much for everything pleases Review.**


End file.
